ALICE: Back To Wonderland
by SilverDecoy
Summary: A kind of a small chapter that i just wanted to write. Countinue? Let me know! :


_Dreams... Wishing... Hope... such tricky things to deal with. There like a drug to the human emotions, you can't have enough of them but it damages us afterwards so, I ask, why do we keep wishing? Wishing for a place that does not exist..._

* * *

><p>"Alice! Stop hiding! Alice!" shouted the Liddel's head maid searching for her bosses 17 year old daughter Alice Liddel who had to get ready for an important dinner, But, Alice had other ideas not liking the idea of being put in one of those stuffy dresses for hours again.<p>

"Alice?" The head maid called again running down the halls where she unknowingly went past Alice who had hidden behind one off the velvet curtains.

Once Alice was sure the head maid was gone she chuckled and ran the other way out to the garden outside. Now Alice was always like this, skipping dinners, meetings, balls and when she was unlucky and was made to go she would be gazing out of the nearest window or simply day dreaming not paying attention but to her imagination.

Alice didn't mean to cause so much stress for her Father and Mother but she didn't want to go to all those boring dinners with boring people; which Alice thought had the personality of a white wall, she'd much rather be having fun.

Alice panting and sitting down, resting on a tree smiled to herself that she had managed to get out of this dinner which was meant to be a marriage dinner but there was no way Alice was going to get married to a person she doesn't love or know at that. She ran a hand through her long hair and sighed.

In Alice's parent's eyes she could be a wonderful wife for a successful man, she was pretty with her brownish blonde hair and ocean blue eyes, she was good at cooking and cleaning as well as sewing. Alice excelled in her education with literature and music, was polite to others and kind. The only thing that put people off their daughter was how childish Alice could be with her head in the clouds, and when there was a suitor for Alice that liked her she would end up not taking interest in him and once she had asked in the middle of a picnic with the Liddel family and another, "Do you think animals could talk?" while she was observing a butterfly on a flower.

Even if Alice's parents did not approve off her she tried to dismiss it but sometimes it was hard it was just how she felt and thought.

"Why do people judge me so? Do you know?" Alice mumbled to a bird that was sat in the tree branch above her.

"Not that you can talk... Mother said it's impossible and when I asked how come she scolded me about how I'm acting and it's not 'proper'..." Alice carried on talking now to no one in particular just thinking out loud to herself.

"What is proper anyway? There isn't such thing! It's something some person made up making us sheep to it. I don't want to be a sheep...not that I don't like sheep! But, I don't want to do what other people think is proper..." She frowned noticing now she was in fact talking to no one suddenly feeling awfully alone and empty.

Alice sighed and lied down on the grass cushioning her head with her arm letting her eyes droop slowly to go to sleep.

* * *

><p><em>Dreaming again Alice?<em>

Alice found herself in darkness and felt like she was floating, which how she always was in her dreams but never had anyone talked before to her.

_Something's bothering you dear Alice...People don't approve of you, do they._

Alice frowned at what the voice was saying, it was true people didn't approve of her, but it was just how things are.

_Would you like to play a game?_

The voice asked which intrigued Alice who loved to play games, then Alice tried to ask what kind of game but found she couldn't, it felt horribly uncomfortable.

_It's a fun game where people will accept you for you, Alice_

She liked the sound of this game feeling excited that there were people who would accept her even if this was a dream.

_Nod if you would like to play._

Alice nodded quickly, she was really intrigued about this dream and game her sub conscious had thought off.

_Time to play then dear, sweet Alice..._

The voice said almost amused and disappeared leaving Alice alone in the darkness once more. Alice frowned. _That's it? Just some creepy guy talking and no game, nothing? _Alice thought to herself not impressed with this dream of hers. _What a rip off_ she sighed mentally.

"Ally, wake up!"

* * *

><p>Alice opened her eyes to see too amused green eyes meeting hers.<p>

"Morning sleepy head." The boy said smiling at her. This was Alice's best friend Peter also one of the servants at the Liddel household. Peter was around the same age as Alice, he had long brown hair tied with a purple ribbon, when Alice first met Peter she thought he was a girl which is more or less how they met each other.

"Peter? What's wrong?" Alice asked sitting up and rubbing her eyes, almost instantly forgetting her dream.

"Well, your mum and dad are going to kill me when they find out your put here instead of getting ready for the marriage dinner." Peter explained sighing helping Alice stand up while she just yawned and stretched.

"But Peter! I know how it's going to end up, he'll be boring and posh! The last one didn't even understand something simple as to upsetting time." Alice complained pouting.

"Upsetting time? Never mind, Ally I'm begging you! Please if you don't go it's my head! And legs, my arms and probably my hair! Please!" Peter begged hugging her ranting on how he doesn't want to die still young.

Alice sighed at how dramatic her best friend could be, it was probably true that he would get his pay docked though and didn't want to be the cause of that just because she was being selfish.

"Fine Fine, I'll go! But I'm not marrying him!" She said giving up and smiling slightly as her friends face lit up.

"Thank you Ally! Let's go!" Peter cheered grabbing Alice's hand and running back to the house with her to get ready for the dinner.

Alice was regretting this already but would grin and bear it for Peter any day.

* * *

><p>Alice sighed as she walked down the stairs to be welcomed to her impending doom that was awaiting her. Alice had managed to sneak back into the house with Peter so she could get ready. She wore a light blue dress that was just below knee length with a white trim on the edge, it also consisted a blue choker and in her hair was let down hanging over her shoulders with a small blue bow resting on top her head. She felt like a walking doll from one of her books.<p>

"Now Alice, behave tonight and smile. Just have fun, okay?" Alice's mother smiled patting her back trying to cheer her daughter up who was frowning.

"How can I have fun when I'm meeting a dull boy...?" Alice mutters under breath so her mother couldn't hear her.

Alice was lead to the dining room where her Father and 'possible fiancé' was awaiting her. She took a deep breath and walked in.

Sitting at the table with her dad was a young man laughing at the convocation they were having. He was like all the others Alice could tell, laughing at her dads jokes that weren't funny at all to suck up, expensive clothes and a huge ego that could be felt from where Alice was.

"Ah! Alice, I would like you to meet Sir William Simmons, the son of Lord Simmons who is head of the Simmons estates." Alice's father said proudly to her like he was overjoyed he managed to get Sir William to accept.

"Pleasure to meet you Sir William." Alice curtsied before taking her seat across from Sir William.

"Pleasure is all mine Lady Alice." He smiled politely.

This was how most of the dinners went nothing out the ordinary, they talked, ate, discussed business, hunting trips, how successful the Simmons family was etcetera. Alice was nearly dozing off as William was boasting about his summer home in the country until the most intriguing thing caught Alice's eye.

Outside behind the glass doors was a white rabbit... with a waistcoat on and holding a watch! For a moment Alice and the rabbit stared at each other; Alice not sure what to think of this. The white rabbit started tapping his foot and checking his watch then returning Alice's gaze like it was waiting.

"Alice what are you looking at?" Alice's mother asked curiously.

"A rabbit." She replied instinctively without thinking how that might sound.

"A rabbit? Where?" William asked looking behind him at the glass doors to see nothing but the darkness outside.

"It must have run off... it looked like he was in a hurry." Alice said frowning maybe she was seeing things.

"Alice how can a rabbit seem in a hurry?" Alice's mother asked but regretting it when Alice answered, "it had a pocket watch and kept looking at it impatiently so I suppose it was late for something."

"How can a rabbit have a pocket watch? That's impossible!" William said laughing.

"How should I know, you'd have to ask the rabbit." Alice replied narrowing her eyes as Sir William laughed at her like she was making it up.

"Now Alice there are no rabbits in the garden with or without watches, don't be so silly. Now Sir William carry on with your story." Alice's father said dismissing it and giving Alice a warning look.

Alice sighed and letting her mind drift tuning out William boasting about his hunting rifles. Alice wondered about the white rabbit and why he looked so impatient and kept on looking at her, was he in a rush because of me? Alice thought.

The rest of the night went by slowly but nothing unusual happened, they said the goodbyes and Alice was free to rest. Alice flopped down on her bed and groaned curling up, not bothering to get changed into some suitable night time clothes, and closed her eyes thinking how familiar that rabbit was to her before falling fast asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>yeh so i wanted to get this out of my system, ive been wating to do my own version of Alice in Wonderland for a while so i thought what the hell, hope you like and i will update soon for my JC/HnKnA fan fic. tell me what you think about this chapter and if you would like more :) See yah!**


End file.
